Living with drug cops
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: I'm the niece of the director of all Matori and now I have to deal with two new Matori. On top of that my delinquent school is becoming even more delinquent when a drug called Wonderland shows up. I only hope I can escape all this mess and anything else.
1. Intro

**Let me say this now I will try to continue updating this story. **

* * *

"Hey!" I yelled at Masataka. He visibly cringed true I might have shouted but it was only to be heard over the noise of two newbie "Matori" fighting. It was a red haired guy and a blond. The red head looked just a couple years older than me and the blonde looked to be about twenty something.

"Ah, you brought lunch for us!" Masataka said happily. I nodded still watching the two fight over who gets to go get food on the next stakeout. The blonde it seemed to be winning. I took one of the files sitting on Masataka's desk. His eyes widened in surprise as I whacked the blonde over the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled turning around and looking at me.

"How many times does this guy go get food on your stakeouts?" I asked. I nearly yelled at the blond but the red head was on the verge of tears.

"Quite a few times why?" the blonde growled at me. He glared at me so I glared back. I whacked him over the head again with the file.

"Then you can go get food, you moron. So, shut the hell up! No one can even think with you two arguing. Plus he looks like a very unstable person so quit yelling at him!" I practically shouted. I landed the file on the blonde's face. I walked back over to Masataka's desk and placed the lunch I had brought from home on it.

"You should do something. Instead of sitting here listening to them argue." I said. Masataka looked at me as if I was being too serious or something.

"I think he enjoys seeing them like this." Kajiyama-san whispered to me. I nodded agreeing with him.

"So, what you want for dinner?" I asked the man sitting at the desk.

"Whatever you decide." Masataka answered. He was looking at a document; he just wanted to get out of deciding dinner.

"You sure, cause last time you nearly died because I put to much spice in something. Then last night I got home late from work because someone started a fight and I just put two things of Maruchan in the microwave. So you sure you don't want to decide something so I can get it on my way home." I said. Masataka sighed and put the document down.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Nope, school got shut down early because of the science classes at the time. One of their experiments blew up and started a fire. So, now I'm headed off to my one college class then I… don't know." I answered.

"You…don't know? You were lying weren't you, my little niece." Masataka said. I smiled a big smile this time and nodded.

"The part about school being shut down was true. Sookie is wondering if I can go to a club with her, so can I go?" I asked. The only time he said 'my little niece' is when he knows I'm lying.

"Is she waiting for your answer?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered

"Then you can go Chase. Though I want the name of the club understand me." Masataka told me. I nodded and exited the room. When I got outside Sookie was waiting at the corner of the street. Like she was ready to cross the street.

"Well?" She asked.

"I can go." I answered. Mentally I was running away from her. I happen to have a fear of over-crowded places. Clubs are on the top of my Do-NOT- go list. Though Sookie never listens to that list. We walked to her house so she could change out of her school cloths. By now uncle (Masataka) was probably getting the call on how I was the one who accidentally set that fire. Everyone but the damn principal knew that. So I'm suspended from school until further notice.

"I still can't believe the principal thought you set that fire on purpose." Sookie yelled from her room. I was sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Yeah! Well, I'm starting to believe he wants to get rid of me." I yelled back.

"You can turn on the TV if you want." Sookie told me. She came into the living room. She had taken a shower.

"I thought you were just changing?" I asked. Sookie shrugged and went back to her room. I sighed and looked at my own clothes. I was wearing a black jacket, black pants and boots. The only thing about me with color was my hair and the red shirt I was wearing. Sookie was most likely going to wear something colorful. I guess I'm just her opposite then. I turned on the TV.

"In other news, a school was shut down due to a science experiment starting a fire. Here is what the principal had to say." A news-lady said. The picture changed showing the school's principal.

"It was only a minor fire at least. I've suspended the student who has been held responsible for the fire. The student's guardian has also been called and told of the incident. That student is very lucky no one was hurt." The principal said.

"Like hell you bastard! I was hurt and my uniform was ruined! Plus, you overreacted to the situation!" I said just a bit loudly.

"Wow, so you must be the kid who got suspended then." Sookie's older brother said sitting own beside me. I folded my arms and sat back.

"Hi Leo." I said. I don't hate the guy but he annoys me to no end.

"Hehe, so if you're here must mean I'm taking you guys to a club right?" Leo asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, though I don't care much." I answered.

"Awe, you're so mean Chase!" Leo said hugging me pretending to cry.

"Let go!" I said. I hit him over the head and he let go of me hugging his own head.

"But…" Leo said sniffling.

"Che." I said.

"Having fun you two?" Sookie asked us. I got up and walked to the front door.

"How about I give you gals a ride." Leo said.

"Fine." Sookie and I said together. Leo dropped us off at the club and we walked inside. I headed to the bar. I may be to young to drink, but even if I was at the age able to drink. I would still only get water. Sookie had gone off someplace else probably to find a guy to dance with. She's a better dancer than me. All I can do is sway side to side.

"What you want to drink?" the bartender asked me.

"Water please." I answered. I sat on the bar stool and turned to look at the dance floor. I may hate dancing, but I have to keep an eye on Sookie or else she might do something idiotic.

"Here's your water miss." The bartender said setting my water next to me. I looked around even more and saw the blonde from Masataka's office about to sit in the seat next to me. We locked eyes for a couple seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde hissed at me.

"I'm with a friend. Where's your partner." I whispered back.

"Good-fer-nothing? He's around."

"How old is he? He looks to be about eighteen or nineteen."

"He's twenty-two."

"What?!" I whispered in surprise.

"How old are you?" the blonde asked.

"Seventeen."

"Senior in high school then?"

"Yeah. Though I'm also taking a college class on the side."

"What's your name?"

"Chase, your name?"

"Hal." The blonde answered.

"Then your partner's name must be Kai right?" I said. Masataka is always talking about two "Matori" who are always fighting. Hal nodded. I looked into the crowd and saw Sookie dancing with the red head named Kai. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

"What?" Hal asked. I pointed at Kai and Sookie. The laugh I was holding back almost broke loose when Hal also stifled a laugh. Kai looked very nervous about dancing with someone. Sookie looked like she was about to ditch him. Instead she grabbed his hand and brought him over to the bar.

"Thanks for the dance." She said disappearing back into the crowd before I could say anything.

"Hal! Don't make me go back into that crowd again!" Kai wined. Hal grabbed his cheeks and started pulling on them. Causing tears to form in Kai eyes.

"Fine sit here and I'll go, good-fer-nothing." Hal told Kai. I felt sorry for the poor guy. Hal is a stoic person; he also seems to rule this partnership.

"Kai why do you let Hal push you around?" I asked the red head. He looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know." Kai answered. I then wanted to slap the red head upside the head and tell him to stand up for himself.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by clicking the review button and reviewing this fan fic!!!!!**


	2. When I'm the only one home

A couple hours later to my happiness and the extreme headache I had due to the music Sookie and I were leaving the club. I walked beside her head down and watching the sidewalk. Leo was at work so we couldn't get a ride. Kai and Hal were still at the club; I was annoyed with both of them. Considering I'm suspended from school for a day I don't have to deal with them all the time.

"Hey Chase, you know a lot about drugs. Have you've ever heard of the one called Wonderland? A couple kids from our school were telling me about it. So I was wondering if you knew?" she asked me. I thought for a little bit before shaking my head no. "Too bad, I'm kinda curious about it." Sookie added.

"Well don't be. I'll ask as the forensic narcotic's top scientist about it. She could tell me." I said before rounding a corner and heading home.

"See ya!" Sookie called after me. I only raised my hand in response, when I got home I kinda picked up the mess of papers on the floor. My uncle's desk at work is a mess and so is his working area. Me, I like to have a clean area to work. I took a shower, put on some nighttime clothes and fell asleep on the couch way before Masataka got home. Knowing him, he'd leave me there on the couch cause the bed I have isn't really all that comfortable and he knows it too, sadly.


	3. author's note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


	4. Wonderland

**Very sorry for the uber late update!**

**I don't own Switch or any of it's characters. Now I'm gonna go sulk in my emo corner while you read my horribly short chapter. *does as stated***

* * *

"Chase, Chase…" a voice kept repeating over and over again. I sighed opening my eyes to glare at my uncle. Who was leaned over the back of the couch and poking my cheek. I swatted his hand away.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You set the school on fire." He said eyebrow raised and that accusing tone in his voice.

"No…I was following the procedure and then boom! The beaker broke, the chemicals mixed together and they caught fire. It was not my fault though the chairman blamed it on me." I retorted. He sighed, shaking his head. It was so strange how he could be so serious when it came to me and so laid back at work. I sat up as he walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I should start dinner." He added, I frowned and stared at him.

"Did something happen?" I asked watching my uncle stiffen slightly.

"No, just go do your homework or something. I'll tell you later okay." He said. As usual I didn't believe him. I looked around for my backpack and sighed realizing I left it in Sookies's brother's car. I got out my cell glad I had his number.

'Hey… do you still have my backpack?' I texted him.

'Yea, want me to bring it over?' he replied. We're probably the only two people on earth who text in full sentences.

'Sure. If you have time.' I told him.

'I do…I'll see you in a bit.' Leo told me.

"Chase, where's you bag?" my uncle asked me.

"I left it in Leo's car on accident." I replied. Masataka nodded as I picked up the TV remote and turned it on. I flipped through the channels unsure what to watch. What Sookie asked me earlier kept turning in my head.

'What's Wonderland?' I thought frowning as pretty bright colorful pictures moved across the TV screen. I never noticed that the doorbell rung and my uncle answering it. Only did I notice after Leo plopped my bag in my lap.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm worried…" I said.

"About?" Leo asked.

"Sookie." I replied.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"She asked me if I knew what Wonderland was." I said. I looked at Leo who had that 'uh-oh' look on his face. That worried me now.

* * *

**Sorry! Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
